


Practiced

by NebeScribens



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Post-Canon, Post-War, We fucking won, after season 5, rushed but i had to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebeScribens/pseuds/NebeScribens
Summary: Catra is Nonstop!or Catra can't sleep because some force captain destroyed a town, oh wait it was her.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just something cause I wanted to contribute with those season five good vibes. ok cue rant  
> HoOOOOOOOOOOOly shit we got the kiss and we got the redemption. It hurt so good and I didn't want to write at all yesterday. I was happy but also sad and now I'm like ok I gotta start a new series to get my mind off this Post anime depression. Also if you read my Autumnus fanfic, an update will be posted real soon. id love to see this series continue to be hyped and lived on through fan content like ATLA and Steven Universe. welp, rant over. Cheers!

  
  
Life is and forever will be a trying experience for Catra. Which is fine, she’s accepted that and besides practice makes perfect anyway. And believe her she practiced; she practiced taking over the world-which failed. She practiced righting her wrongs and apologizing, but there’s only so many ways to say I’m sorry before it gets overused and meaningless.  
  
So she tried something else; she practiced law. She, in fact, helped perfect the very laws governed by the council she resides on.   
  
Which is why she’s hunched over her dim-lit desk during the dead of night. Her desk is strewn with papers, eraser shavings, and the black excrement from lantern coals.   
  
The castle, for once, is quiet and the only lively thing(barely) is herself and her mind. Wait no hold that thought; the blonde passed out on their shared bed is kinda killing the quiet with her obnoxious but adorable snores.  
  
She wishes nothing more than to join her, they promised one another forever and they finally got it. But after all the adversity they faced: Shadow weaver, the horde and themselves; it’s a report that keeps them apart. The closeness they’ve longed for years cut off by a couple of paragraphs, and senseless sentences.  
  
Don’t get her wrong she knows what she’s writing. It’s just a liaison letter to Glimmer regarding the damage done to some unimportant town amongst many destroyed places. All in all its a pretty standard thing done by all members of Brightmoon's Council so they can know what can be fixed and what is irrevocably damaged.   
But this one is different, this one was conquered not by Horde prime bots but by a _misguided_ Force captain. Herself.  
  
What she’s got written so far doesn’t seem enough. Enough of what she’s not sure. Not wordy enough? Not enough details? Not apologetic enough?  
  
It’s, as usual, a paragraph and a half long. Consisting of surveyed damage, costs, and her own input on what could be done.   
  
It begins with, ‘To her Dearest Majesty’, since she'd never address Glimmer as anything else in regards to royal duties. Especially since the realization of why she must undertake such royal duties. It continues with,  ‘I have done as asked and surveyed the damage, I feel strongly that repairs are possible and relocation of its citizens is unnecessary. I trust you'll understand the reference to the causation of damage to this particular town without me having to cite the source. ’  
The report then goes on to list the specific repairs needed; by the damage she caused. The Bodies that needed to be properly buried; of the people killed on her orders. The families and people unaccounted for; children probably inducted into the horde as she was off to the next town that awaited her wrath. That awaited her ambition.

  
Fuck, Catra thinks among the ache of other plaguing thoughts, She can't do this. She cannot be the one to write this report, but she can't exactly tell Adora to do it, because it would just bring up unnecessary memories.   
  
Speaking of unnecessary, dropping her head onto her desk with a loud thunk was probably very unnecessary.   
  
Besides that thunk, a stirring and a croaked “Catra” pierces the silence. And now she's woken up her dead tired girlfriend. Maybe if she says nothing and stays absolutely still, Adora will go back to sleep.   
  
Her ear twitches. It didn't work, she can hear the telltale sounds of a waking Adora.   
Cue the Stumbling, idiotic blinking and adorable yawning.   
  
The door opens with a single long creak, and Adora Stumbles through the dark to Catra's dim-lit desk. "Catra?" She says yawning the sleep out of her voice and blinking it from her eyes.   
  
“Why are you still up?”  
The answer forms into her mind before the brunette can stammer some kind of excuse. Her desk is covered in papers and eraser remnants.  
  
“I just need to finish up something.“ Catra says, making the slightest movement with her arms to shield the papers from prying eyes. “You should go back to sleep, Dora?”   
  
Adora ignores the suggestion, but not the slight movement and she closes the distances between her and the dim-lit desk.   
  
Catra is visibly uncomfortable; and for once it's not because the blonde is leaning over her, her hair tickling her neck and her mouth right next to her ear. Nope certainly not that, its cause the blonde is staring holes into her papers. Particularly at the papers with actual holes in them from frustrated erasing.   
  
“Did you... get angry at the pink lines on the paper again Catra? ”  
  
She shoves the blonde away and snatches up the papers, clutching them to her chest.  
“What! No! ”  
  
“Then what's wrong?   
  
“Nothing,” Catra says, gaze fixed on her desk.  
  
But Adora isn't convinced so she places her hands on the brunette's shoulders. Catra’s blue and gold meet her own eyes head-on, unwillingly to ever miss an opportunity to meet those cerulean orbs.   
  
“Catra you know you can tell me anything right? And I mean anything. ”Her voice is full of love and affection. But that's not what Catra wants right now. Its not what she _deserves_. She wants the comforting of silence, so she can bullshit some excuse to her own accusing thoughts.   
  
  
“I said it was nothing. I'm fine. Why is that so hard to grasp,”  
She practically spat that out, and she immediately regrets it when she sees the hurt flicker against Adora’s face. It's so easy to fall back to old ways and old fights.  
  
“I'm sorry, Dora” Catra practically whispers her voice taking that uncharacteristically softness that Adora has gotten used to since their time together.“ I'm working on that report, Glimmer requested and… I'm stuck. ”  
  
Adora raises her hand towards the papers strangled against Catra's chest. “Do you want my help?” she says the words spoken carefully. She knows very well how the other girl feels about asking for help.  
  
Thankfully Catra accepts and after a long pause wordlessly hands the papers over. Adora makes sure to not seem scrutinous while reading and keeps her face neutral but with a comforting smile. The smile quickly disappears into a grimace. The brunette wrote many offhand comments about the ‘Misguided Force captain' who according to Catra was the sole cause of all the destruction. Adora has a good guess on who the Force captain was.   
  
“I didn't know that you... uh been there before”  
  
Catra scowls and sighs. “Yeah, like I wanna tell my girlfriend all about the towns I razed.”  
  
“If I had known-” Adora cuts herself off seeing the look on Catra’s face.  
  
“Adora, we've been over this, several times mind you. It's not your job to know these things and its not your fault when you don't”  
  
“I know but your my girlfriend now so its different.”  
  
“What” that gets a smirk out of Catra and she saunters closer into the blondes space.  
  
“Different you say? Do tell. ”  
  
Ok, bad choice of words Adora thinks. Face red and heated she manages to stammer out a “shut up. ” at which Catra laughs a sweet but mean laugh.  
  
With the mood slightly better than before Adora is buzzing to say something. And seeing as she's Adora she blurts it out.  
  
“You're not just a Former Force Captain Catra, you're a hero.”  
  
Its true Catra supposes, they all banded together and saved the world with love of all things.  
  
“Plus I already forgave you and so did-”  
  
Oh yeah that's an excuse” Catra scoffs cutting off the blonde. “Since my princess girlfriend forgives me, I’m magically an upstanding young lady.   
  
“Catra-”  
  
“No Dora, you're right, I’m a hero. I mean sparkles gave me a medal and everything right? Hell I even have a statue built”   
  
Which is true, Catra and the princess alliance were gifted statues from Mystacor.   
  
Catra is obviously worked up, and a worked up Catra causes familiar knots in her own stomach. So to quell those feelings and to shut up the feline girl she melts her into a kiss.   
  
Caught off guard she protests slightly but Catra quickly melts into the kiss. She rests her forehead against the others when they come up for air.   
  
“That's cheating”  
  
Adora presses her face into the crook of Catra’s neck and smiles against her fur.   
  
“It worked didn't it?”  
  
“Catra '' she says slowly, “ i think the only person who hasn't forgiven you is you. And that's ok, whatever you feel is ok, but remember that even if you think you're not a hero you will always be my hero. “  
  
The brunette is silent until she murmurs “That was disgustingly sappy” softly into the blonde's neck.   
  
“Don't forget sapphy” Adora chuckles softly playing with strands of brunette hair.”  
  
"Shut up, that was horrible,” Catra says rolling her eyes, but Adora feels her lips quirk into a smile on her skin.   
  
They hold each other in comforting silence. With no thoughts except ones filled about each other. You'd think they'd grow tired of staying still and in one place, but as each second passes the more they enjoy it. The ability to just exist with one another.  
  
“I'm sorry for... all that. Especially waking you up. ”  
  
“Don't be I woke up to you didn't i” 


	2. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My minds telling me no but my keyboard is telling me yes.

Thanks for 100 Kudos guys! So as I was working on Autumnus ideas that had nothing to do with that plot popped into my head and I thought, hmm, why not make a series of one-shots! It will mirror and reference Hamilton since I'm literal trash and musicals give me life. So if anyone is interested to see me expand on a She-ra hamilton au then just leave a comment. of course ill probably do it any way but comments make me smile;) Cheers!


End file.
